Darksiders II
|platforms = PC, Xbox360, PS3, Wii U According to Jay Fitzloff as seen on this video. |media = }} Note: Please do not add speculation to Darksiders 2 articles. This wiki only accepts facts. Any speculation will be deleted! is an upcoming video game by Vigil Games and published by THQ, and is a sequel to Darksiders. Plot THQ has confirmed that Darksiders 2's story will take place in the same time period as the first game, only this time players will take control of the Horseman Death, instead of his brother War. The game will reportedly take place across an entirely new ensemble of maps, confirmed to be double in cumulative size to that of its predecessor. The game will also feature the remaining two horsemen (Fury and Strife) in some capacity. The game will take Death across multiple dungeons and city hubs. City hubs feature NPCs who can give out side quests, etc. In the July 2011 issue of Game Informer, the cover feature details that one city hub will connect to a number of dungeons and that particular city area will feature more dungeons than the whole of Darksiders I. Loot will also be included, dropping from encounters as rewards ranging from 12 different armor piece categories, which can have different enchantments and may power up Death's Wrath Powers. Also it has been confirmed that there will be both an Angel and Demon area in the game and said areas will have NPCs and merchants. Darksiders 2 starts at nearly the same time as the start of the first Darksiders. After War is convicted and sent back to Earth by the Charred Council, they inform the other three Horseman of his fate. The Horseman Death, knowing that his brother War is the most honorable and incorruptible of the four and would never have started the Apocalypse early, flies into a rage. Holding true to his belief that his brother has become a victim of a conspiracy, Death defies the Council's orders and sets out on a personal mission to find proof of his brother's innocence. Death travels to the Nether Realms, a place between Heaven and Hell, to call in favors from powerful beings that rule the realm. Death soon thinks the only way he can prove his brother's innocence is to resurrect the human race. Preorder Bonuses THQ has revealed several preorder bonuses: Users who pre-order through GAME and Gamestation in the UK and GameStop in the US will receive the 'Death Rides' pack. The pack features over two hours of exclusive side-quests where players can explore more of the Maker's Realm and Dead Plains areas. Amazon pre-orders in both the UK and US will receive the 'Deadly Despair' pack, which allows players to cross the game's world faster with a speed boost for Death's horse Despair. Best Buy in the US and an as-yet unspecified UK retailer will offer the 'Angel of Death' pack for players who pre-order. The pack includes armor and weapons for Death in an angel-inspired design, as well as a purple visual trail following Death's crow. shopTHQ.com pre-orders will get a season pass to get two additional DLCs for free, as well as the Maker's armor and scythe set. All pre-orders include the first DLC pack Argul's Tomb (available after launch) that includes extra game content, such as a new dungeon to explore. Development THQ creative director Luis Gigliotti revealed in an interview with GameAxis that Darksiders will be a franchise and that THQ is contemplating a sequel. The sequel may include a multiplayer component, as the other three horsemen will join War in the sequel or someone entirely new. Joystiq has stated that a Darksiders sequel was planned for the fiscal year of 2012. An article on the Official Xbox Magazine website confirms that Darksiders II was expected to be released in 2012. It was announced at E3 2011 that Darksiders II would be a launch title for the upcoming Wii U. At the San Diego Comic Con, it was revealed that Michael Wincott of The Crow (film) fame will be providing the voice of Death. Also it was confirmed at Comic Con that Darksiders 2 will be released in June 2012, The release was confirmed as June 26th 2012. However Vigil games has delayed the game until August 14th to "polish the game more, and make it the best game they can". It was confirmed that Darksiders 2 will not have multiplayer because of technical problems and they had not developed each horseman's character individuality. On June 19, 2012, James Cosmo was revealed to be the voice of Death's guide in the game. Gameplay Darksiders 2 will feature a loot system, where Death will be able to pick up the armor and weapons that enemies drop when killed. The loot will also be leveled, so it is possible to pick up items that cannot be used until you have gained more experience points. There will also be primary and secondary weapons to use that can be switched between on the fly. Weapons will either be "light" or "heavy", with separate attacks for each weight. Collector's Edition THQ has confirmed a collector's edition which will include: *Replica Life sized Death Mask *Original Soundtrack *Hardcover Art book *Shadow of Death Armor and Scythe set External links * Official site. * Official Youtube channel. Screenshots Darksiders-2b.jpg Darksiders-II-Screen-640x360.jpg Darksiders-II-Screen01-640x360.jpg DSII - KeyArt DeathOTS (FINAL).jpg DarksidersII MSFT TorturedGate.jpg DarksidersII MSFT MakerElder.jpg DarksidersII MSFT Door.jpg DarksidersII MSFT Despair.jpg DarksidersII MSFT Death.jpg Vigil Games logo.png Video gallery Video:Darksiders_II_Death_Eternal_-_Official Video:Death Rises - Darksiders II Behind the Mask (PC, PS3, Wii U, Xbox 360) Video:Darksiders_II_Behind_the_Mask_Death_Rises_-_Official Video:Darksiders II Death Lives Teaser Trailer - Official Video:Darksiders II Announce Trailer Extended Edition - Official File:Wii U - Darksiders II Death Lives Developer Interview File:Darksiders 2 E3 Trailer File:Darksiders II (VG) (2012) - 60 Sec trailer File:Darksiders II (VG) (2012) - Protagonist BTS featurette File:Darksiders II (VG) (2012) - Death Strikes 2 trailer References Category:Darksiders 2 Category:Darksiders Series